


Taming Link

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom!Rhett, Edging, Established Relationship, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Watersports, brat taming, piss drinking, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link has been acting up all day and Rhett puts him in his place with a series of punishments.Chapter 1 Prompt: Brat TamingandWatersportsChapter 2 Prompt: EdgingandBondage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to say, brat taming and watersports were options on the same day and here we are...

Link was still grinning when Rhett escorted him into their office. His smile faltered the tiniest bit when Rhett locked the door behind them and turned to face him.

"What? What have I done now?" Link said innocently.

Rhett's blood was boiling already, but he was doing his best to look in control. "You cheated the whole way through that game," he said evenly.

"Whaaat? You're crazy man."

"It was obvious," Rhett went on. "The whole crew could tell."

Link was still grinning. He'd gotten a rise out of Rhett which was exactly what he'd wanted. "You still won," he pointed out. "If it bothers you that much let's try it again. I won't cheat."

"That's not the point," Rhett said, taking a few steps forward to close the gap between them. He looked down at Link who was smiling at him.

"Are we about to kiss?" Link joked, looking up into Rhett's eyes.

"It looks bad when you behave like that," Rhett said, ignoring his comments. "It makes us both look bad."

"You're always so dramatic," Link said with a roll of his eyes.

"I can't have you making me look bad on camera."

For the first time, Link hesitated before saying, "Are you going to punish me Rhett?" in a mocking tone.

"You're damn right I'm gonna punish you," Rhett said quietly into Link's face, before turning and sitting down on the couch.

Link gave him a curious look.

"Strip," Rhett demanded.

Link didn't move, suddenly looking less smug.

"You hear me?" Rhett asked impatiently.

"Can I at least close the blinds?" Link said, eyeing the windows.

Rhett thought about it for a moment. "You can, but it'll earn you another punishment."

Link considered his options briefly before deciding some sort of punishment would be worth it. He quickly went to each window and closed the blinds before returning to his spot in front of Rhett.

"Okay, get on with it," Rhett said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Link took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table. He gave Rhett a small smirk, and started stripping off his clothes. He was trying to put on a show, but Rhett just watched with disinterest until he was down to his boxers.

"Keep going," Rhett said.

Link sighed and pulled down his underwear so he was standing completely naked in the middle of the office.

Rhett just sat there and looked him over, curious how long Link could go without speaking.

"What now?" Link said after only a few seconds.

"Go and wait under my desk," Rhett said, nodding across the room. "I have a couple of emails to send and you're gonna keep my dick warm while I do it."

"Oh," Link said, disappointed. "I thought you were gonna like… spank me or fuck me or somethin'."

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me," Rhett said, pointing Link towards his desk.

Link crouched down and crawled under Rhett's desk. He glanced around and gave a dissatisfied 'humph'. "It's so dirty under here dude. Does anyone ever vacuum this place?"

Rhett ignored Link's complaint - he'd be quiet soon enough - and crossed the room to his desk. He opened the fly of his jeans and pulled them down just enough to expose his cock. Careful not to step on Link's fingers, he sat down in his office chair and pulled himself in as far as possible with Link taking up all the leg room.

"I know you can type seventy words per minute," Link said, always determined to have the last word. "Don't you drag this out." 

Rhett hooked his hand around the back of Link's head and lowered him towards his cock. Without another word, Link took Rhett's flaccid cock into his mouth and tried to settle himself comfortably under the desk.

Rhett leaned back and opened his emails. He didn't really have any work to do, so he quickly replied to a couple of new messages before beginning a new email to Link. He could feel Link stirring between his legs every now and then, but he was otherwise completely still. He was sure to begin the email by telling him he was only writing it to prolong Link's punishment. 

It had only been about fifteen minutes, but he thought Link had done well enough. Rhett had forgotten he was even there a few times but reminded himself to be present in the moment and properly appreciate the feeling of his cock in Link's mouth.

He reached under the desk and tapped Link's bare shoulder to let him know he was finished. Link released him and Rhett pushed away from the table, giving Link space to get out. When Link made a move to stand up, Rhett shook his head. "Nuh-uh," Rhett said, "I'm not done with you yet. On your knees."

"But Rhett... " Link whined, looking much less smug after his stretch under the desk.

Rhett put a hand up to silence him. "That was for being a brat. I still owe you a punishment for cheating and one for making demands."

Link huffed out a breath. "Fine," he said, still petulant but angling his eyes downward.

"I need to pee," Rhett said simply, knowing Link would fill in the blanks.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. Rhett could practically see the wheels in his head turning. "You can't be serious," Link said eventually, glancing at Rhett's still-exposed dick.

Rhett gave him a nod, trying to keep his expression serious.

Link laughed nervously. "Here?"

"If you learn to behave, maybe I'll let you clean up afterwards."

Link didn't speak for a moment and Rhett didn't want to push him. It wouldn't be the first time they'd done something like this, but it would be the first time they'd done it at work. "Okay," Link said.

"We can wash the rug," Rhett said quietly, sensing what Link was most concerned about.

The defiant look was back on Link's face. "I can drink it all," he smirked. "You didn't even prepare for this.

Rhett walked over to the coffee table to retrieve Link's glasses. "It's meant to be a punishment, not a game," Rhett said, stepping right up to Link's kneeling position. He placed Link's glasses back on his face and tilted him up with a finger under his chin. Link blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted.

"Don't hate me for being an overachiever," Link grinned.

"Stop talking and open your mouth," Rhett said, taking his dick in his hand. He used it to slap Link's cheek a couple of times for good measure. It made a very satisfying slapping sound and earned a surprised squeal from Link.

Link opened his mouth and looked up expectantly. He was right, Rhett hadn't prepared, but he'd had a coffee and water during filing so he had plenty in the tank. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, and soon a good stream of pee was flowing out of him and into Link's mouth.

Link immediately started trying to gulp it down. Rhett opened his eyes quickly so he could watch Link's adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to drink down the piss that quickly filled his mouth. He made an impressive effort, but he couldn't keep up the pace. Soon Rhett's piss was running down his chin and onto his chest.

"You're definitely going to have to clean the rug after this," Rhett grinned, and Link narrowed his eyes at him. He could put on a brave face, but Rhett knew he'd already be fretting about the urine soaking into the rug under his knees.

Since they were already making a mess, Rhett directed the stream towards Link's face. Link closed his eyes and smiled as the yellow liquid covered his face and his glasses. Rhett could feel his cock getting hard in his hand at the sight.

When Link's mouth had emptied, Rhett pointed his dick back between his lips and let him gulp down the last of it. Link's throat muscles were working overtime to try and get it all down, but somehow he managed it. He looked up at Rhett with a smirk.

"You're looking pretty smug for someone covered in piss," Rhett grinned. "Look at the mess you made."

"The mess I made?" Link said, incredulous. "Whose pee is all over the floor." 

Rhett shook his head dramatically. "Still such a brat," he said. "Your last punishment's gunna have to be a real killer."


	2. Edging/Bondage

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Link said innocently, still kneeling naked at Rhett’s feet.

Rhett stroked his cock absent-mindedly. He pointed the tip at Link’s lips and told him to lick it clean which Link did with mild enthusiasm. 

Rhett wished he was at home with his closet full of equipment, but he could make do. He started pulling his belt out through the loops of his jeans and shook his head at Link’s concerned expression. “Put your arms behind your back,” Rhett instructed. “Hands on opposite forearms.”

Link looked at him curiously, but did what Rhett asked.

Rhett stepped behind him and used his belt to secure Link’s arms in place. “Stand up,” he said, and grinned as Link awkwardly got to his feet, almost falling over a couple of times.

“You seriously think I can’t keep my hands to myself?” Link complained. “You could just tell me not to touch and I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah right,” Rhett scoffed. He led Link to the couch and told him to sit down. “Lie down on your back,” he said, folding his arms to watch.

“You really like watching me struggle huh?” Link said with a smirk. “Alright man, whatever helps you feel good about yourself.”

Rhett ignored him and watched with satisfaction as Link tipped himself over and tried to roll onto his back without the use of his arms. Eventually he got himself into a comfortable position in the centre of the couch and looked up at Rhett expectantly. Rhett took a moment to absorb the image in front of him. He doubted Link could get up on his own, even if he wanted to, so he just lay there, helpless. The position of his arms pulled his skin taut across his chest and angled his abdomen in a way that made his crotch seem even more exposed. “Do I need to tie your feet as well?” Rhett asked him.

Link snorted. “What? You think I’m gonna kick ya?”

“No, as usual, I’m afraid you’re gonna cheat.”

Link narrowed his eyes. “What are we doing?”

It was Rhett’s turn to look smug. He went to his desk drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube he kept there for emergencies. With a tug on his jeans to stop them falling down, he returned to the couch and perched himself on the edge beside Link’s legs.

“I hope you’re going to wash your hands before you touch me,” Link said, craning his neck awkwardly to see what Rhett was doing. 

Rhett rolled his eyes. “You literally have piss dripping from you chin. It’s a little late to be worried about hygiene.”

“Fine,” Link conceded, “but if I get a UTI it’ll be your fault.”

“Nice… real sexy Link,” Rhett deadpanned, before pouring a few drops of lube into his hand. He reached for Link’s cock and started with one slow stroke from root to tip.

Link gave a deep hum of pleasure. He was already semi-hard from their previous activities and his cock was in need of attention. Rhett repeated the movement, squeezing a little harder this time and earning him a moan from Link.

“Mmm, I thought this was supposed to be a punishment,” Link muttered, closing his eyes with pleasure. 

Rhett just smiled and continued his long, slow strokes.

After a couple of minutes, Link’s impatience got the better of him and he started thrusting his hips forward, trying to alter Rhett’s frustratingly slow pace. 

“Come on man,” Link whined, writhing on the couch in frustration. “Are you trying to get me off or just drive me crazy?” A pause. “Oh…”

Rhett grinned as a look of realization crossed Link’s face.

“Oh, you are evil,” Link said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“And you’re a bratty little shit that needs to learn to behave,” Rhett said calmly. “Maybe if you apologize I’ll let you go.” 

Link narrowed his eyes, considering his options. “Nah, I can take it,” he grinned.

“Can you?” Rhett said with a small smile. He let go of Link’s cock and added a little more lube to his hand. He wondered how long he could drag this out as he gripped Link’s dick once more and started pumping vigorously. 

Link’s moaning got instantly louder and he closed his eyes at the sudden sensations. “Uh, yes Rhett. Like that,” he muttered as his hips jerked seemingly of their own accord.

Rhett could tell he was close when his erratic thrusting started to slow.

With one final, “oh fuck, yes,” from Link… Rhett removed his hand completely and let Link’s cock drop against his stomach.

Link’s hips gave another couple of sporadic thrusts before Link looked to Rhett with a pained expression. “What the crap?” he demanded.

“You said it yourself,” Rhett grinned, “this is supposed to be a punishment… and I’m evil.” 

While Link lay on his back to recover, Rhett went back to his desk for another little surprise he’d stowed away in case of an emergency. He returned to the couch and held up the small bullet vibrator he’d just retrieved for Link to see.

Link’s eyes widened when he saw it. “Why do you have a vibrator?” he asked, his voice still gravelly, “At work?”

“I know,” Rhett said, trying to reign in his own excitement. “Weird huh?” He turned on the vibration and, ignoring Link’s cock for now, pressed the small metallic bullet to Link’s right nipple. Link’s whole body jerked at the sudden stimulation. He sunk into the couch like he was trying to get away, but Rhett just pressed deeper. “Ready to apologize yet?” he grinned.

At Rhett’s words, Link managed to compose himself and stopped wriggling, though Rhett could see his fists clenched behind his back. “I’m fine,” Link gasped.

Rhett crouched down beside the sofa to give himself a better angle. He removed the vibrator and replaced it with his lips, quickly moving the bullet to the other nipple. Link’s low pitched moaning vibrated through him as he teased the hard nub with his tongue.

He alternated his attention between both nipples, so pleased to finally get his mouth on the man below him that he was able to ignore the faint smell of urine. Link was soon moaning and writhing once again, desperate to get his hands on his cock, now lying neglected against his belly.

Without taking his mouth off Link’s nipple, Rhett moved the vibrator lower, inching his way closer and closer to Link’s crotch. He could sense Link’s excitement below him and smiled against his skin. Laughing to himself, he bypassed Link’s cock and moved the vibrator lower, settling it behind his balls and against his taint.

Link gasped and started squirming frantically. His low moans became hysterical giggling punctuated with  _ Oh-My-Gods _ and  _ Yeses _ .

Rhett straightened up so he could watch Link coming undone at his hand. Link, sensing the scrutiny, opened his eyes and gave Rhett a look of desperation. Using the slick that still coated Link’s cock, Rhett gave him a couple of long strokes, quickly switching to shorter, faster movements.

Already prepared for what was coming, Link braced himself as an orgasm built, and Rhett removed both his hand and the vibrator.

Link gave a roar of frustration, hammering his heels against the couch cushions while Rhett laughed maniacally. “Had enough yet?” Rhett asked. “You ready to apologize?”

Link looked like he might be about to give in, but the defiant look quickly returned to his face. “I got a little more in me,” he said with a grin.

Rhett brought him right to the edge of orgasm two more times, each time asking if he was ready to apologize. Link’s resolve was weakening, but he still refused to back down. After the fourth denied orgasm, Rhett gave him a few minutes to recover, then rolled him onto his stomach so he could watch him try to hump the couch cushions.

Without his arms for leverage, Link couldn’t get the friction he needed to make any kind of headway. Eventually he pressed his face into the couch and moaned in frustration. He turned his head to the side and looked up at Rhett, his face wet with tears and perspiration. “Rhett?” he said sweetly.

“Yes dear?” Rhett replied, just as sweetly.

“What will you do if I apologize?” he said through gritted teeth. 

Rhett pretended to think about it. “What do you want?”

“I wanna come!” Link whined.

“Is that all?”

Link eyed Rhett suspiciously. “Yeah…” he said slowly.

“Okay then,” Rhett shrugged. He stood up and rolled Link onto his back. His cock was now raging red and from the look on his face, he was totally exhausted. Rhett man-handled him into position on his back and settled himself between Link’s legs. He reached the bottle of lube and spread a liberal amount of the slick liquid on his fingers. “So,” he said, slowly pushing his index finger into Link’s ass. “I believe you had something to say to me?”

Link gasped at the intrusion and wriggled his hips. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“For?” Rhett pushed, adding his middle finger to Link’s hole. He spread them experimentally and bent them forward to probe at Link’s sensitive prostate.

“Aaaah,” Link moaned, moving so much Rhett had to hold him in place. “I’m sorry for cheating,” he managed.

“And?”

“And…”

“And for being a brat,” Rhett prompted.

“I’m sorry for - aaaah… for cheating and for being a brat,” Link said quickly.

“And call me sir,” Rhett said with a grin.

Link closed his eyes and took a breath to try and compose himself. Rhett watched with satisfaction as he strained against the restraints on his arms. “I’m sorry for cheating, and for being a brat,  _ sir. _ ” Link said, before adding, “You asshole.”

Rhett decided to let that last comment go and put Link out of his misery. He withdrew his fingers and used the remaining lube to prepare his own throbbing cock. Taking it in his hand, he rubbed the head up and down Link’s crack teasingly. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked.

“Yes!” Link gasped. “Please, I need it. Anything… please.”

“Please what?”

“Please  _ sir,” _ Link practically shouted.

If they didn’t wrap this up soon, Link was going to get loud enough for people to hear, and they didn’t need that. He found Link’s rim with the head of his cock and pressed forward, watching Link’s hole swallow him hungrily. When he was fully sheathed, he pushed Link’s knees forward against his chest and pulled out almost the whole way. With a sharp thrust of his hips, he plunged back inside again and again.

He knew what he was doing - he knew from the tantalizing sounds Link was making he was nailing his prostate with each thrust. He wouldn’t last long but then, neither would Rhett.

When Link’s incoherent grunts turned to  _ yeses _ , Rhett knew he was close. Rhett watched his face closely, waiting for the right moment. Just as Link’s cock twitched and his orgasm finally approached, Rhett pulled out completely and let Link’s legs fall back onto the couch. It was too late for Link. He let out one final cry of frustration as his cock gave a pathetic twitch and spurted a few drops of come onto his stomach. “You absolute fucking  _ asshole!” _ he shouted up at Rhett.

Rhett pumped his own cock thoroughly, suddenly feeling very pleased with himself. “You just said you wanted to come,” he said innocently. He pushed Link’s leg out of the way and went to stand by Link’s head. “Open wide.”

Link didn’t look particularly happy about it, but he opened his mouth nonetheless. 

With a few more strokes, Rhett was coming with a grunt. He pointed the tip of his cock at Link’s mouth, but more come landed on his glasses than his tongue. 

When he was completely spent, Rhett gripped the arm of the couch for balance and shuffled to the other end to sit by Link’s feet. The sound of their labored breathing seemed to fill the room.

Link lay immobilized on his back, looking at the ceiling through his come-spattered glasses. It was the quietest he’d been all day.

When he felt suitably recovered, Rhett got up and helped Link out of his makeshift restraints. As they stood face to face, Rhett still fully clothed and Link completely naked, Link looked like he might fall asleep where he stood.

“Why don’t you go take a shower?” Rhett suggested, “Then we can get something to eat.”

Link nodded up at him silently with a lazy smile on his face. Rhett couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing him. The smell of urine quickly filling his nostrils however, was impossible to ignore.

“And uh… maybe brush your teeth before we kiss again.”


End file.
